princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Nia Butterfly
'''Titania 'Nia' Butterfly '''is the energetic and excitable daughter of Star Butterfly, and the younger sister of Astro Butterfly. She is the future ruler of Mewni, and a member of the Vanguard League's Supernatural Department. Background Nia has always been a beloved princess of Mewni. From the moment she was born she just seemed to lighten up everyone's mood. She grew up playful and kind of oblivious to some of the problems the kingdom was having. But as she got older and kept hearing stories about her mother and brother, she started worrying if she could fill their shoes, and working harder to become more capable. When she heard all the stories about her mother going to Earth, she decided that she would go there herself. Partly so she could be able to stop thinking about the throne for a while, and partly hoping her time there would make her better suited to rule. Personality Nia is a bright and bubbly girl. People see her as a warm and approachable person. She is very sociable and will makes friends with just about anyone. She takes a lot after her mother, and she loves going around Earth and taking in all the unfamiliar sights and customs (especially the food). She's very hyper active and excitable. She can get really emotional, and when she cries she's a total mess. At home she's loved by pretty much everyone in the kingdom. She had the type of personality that just makes people want to follow her. She wants to become a great warrior like her brother, and a great queen liker her mother. She's more a little nervous about trying to live up to them, but is trying her best to keep moving forward. She spends a lot of her free time practicing either her fighting skills or her magic. Nia loves dancing, she listened to a lot of music from Earth Janna brought back for her. She also is pretty good at playing piano, and she loves eating new foods. She could easily put down more food than even the biggest eaters in Mewni, she's like a human garbage disposal. She tends to get a lot of attention from boys her age, but because she's hasn't had any interaction with boys her age back home she doesn't notice at all. She can't stand seeing someone being bullied, and will usually jump in headfirst without really thinking things through. Appearance Nia is a small petite girl with light skin, sapphire blue eyes, and red wing shaped emblems on her cheeks. She has platinum blonde hair tied into a braided bun. She wears a light blue shirt with a golden shield with wings on it, a yellow skirt, a pair of blue knee high socks, and pair of yellow Maryjane shoes. She keeps her wand on her in the form of a necklace, though it's usually hidden in her shirt. After her powers awaken pink streaks go through her hair, which she changes into two braided buns. She also starts wearing yellow shorts. Relationships Star Butterfly Nia very much looks up to her mother, and she takes after her most personality wise. She likes goofing around with her on their free time. She hopes to be a queen as great as she is some day. She taught her everything she knows so far about magic. River Butterfly She spends a lot of time with her grandfather. He lets her cut loose and be herself, not really care about any rules. She used to go out hunting with him all the time and she gets a lot of her wild child tendencies from him. Astro Butterfly Nia looks up to her brother more than anyone else in the world. To her he's pretty much untouchable, and she wants to be as strong and capable as him some day. She does get annoyed with how protective he is of her sometimes, but she knows he means well. She gets really emotional whenever he mentions how proud he is of her. She also has a habit of keeping away girls that show interest in him. (She's hellbent on having Maria as a sister in law someday) AJ Jones AJ is the first friend she made when she came to Earth. He shows her around Earth and helps her get used to the place. Nia might have a crush on him, but she doesn't seem to realize it yet. Vera Lucitor She looks up to Vera as a fellow princess and gets super excited whenever she's around. She admires her even more when she finds out she joined the Vanguard and is part of the reason she had wanted to come to Earth too. She's like her big sister, and she tends to go to her about girl things she can't tell Astro. Sky Marquette Nia enjoys hanging out with Sky. She loves seeing all the creatures she comes up with, and likes to occasionally reads comics and watch anime with her, which she gets ideas for new weapons and spells from. Quotes * Nia: It's kind of weird. My cheeks have been lighting up more and there are little purple hearts coming out of my skin. Astro: Hearts huh? That sounds like mom when she was going through... oh crap! Mom! Maria! Vera! Anyone but me right now! Help! * Nia: I don't want to take Sear for a walk! He leaves... you know, flaming poop... Astro: Well too bad. You were the one who wanted to take him for a ride, and now you have to take the responsibility. * Nia: You're brother isn't so tough! Mine is way stronger! Shen Mi: Oh please. My brother would wipe the floor with that loser. * Nia: So how many butts do you think we're going to kick today? Vera: All of them! Nia: YEAH!!! * Nia: Oh, I love this song! Let's dance! AJ: Sorry Blondie, but dancing isn’t my thing. Nia: Dancing is everyone's thing! Now c'mon! Trivia * Nia's hair style is based off of Bisky from the anime series Hunter X Hunter Category:12 years old Category:Vanguard League Category:Mewman Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Next Gen Category:Supernatural Department Category:Kururu418's characters Category:Royalty